Clutch mechanisms in rotary power tools translate rotary motion of a motor into rotary motion of an output shaft of the tool. Such clutch mechanisms either slip at a fixed predetermined setting or an adjustable setting to limit the amount of torque from the motor that is transmitted to the output shaft.